The present invention relates generally to high performance polymeric materials. The present invention relates particularly to a series of poly(arylene ether)s (PAEs) that are useful as adhesives, composite matrices, moldings, films and coatings. The present invention also relates particularly to a series of polyimides (PIs) that are useful as adhesives, composite matrices, moldings, films and coatings.